


Scenes from Nowhere

by ThanatosScribbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosScribbles/pseuds/ThanatosScribbles
Summary: Read a couple of scenes that I've decided to type out. These usually happen during daydreams that may relate to fandoms but not necessarily be a part of those fandoms. Theyre also just bits of inspiration.





	Scenes from Nowhere

Aruin grabbed Dr. Resiniks arm and hauled him over the edge despite her friends desperate calls for help beside him. She pulled the doctor up with all he strength as she heard her friend slip over the edge. 

"Go! We'll meet you there!" She called over her shoulder as the winds whipped her short hair around her face and into her vision before she ran back towards the edge. She felt fingers brush against her shirt as she threw herself over the edge. 

She dove as quick as she could to make her way towards the falling figure of her friend. She slammed into her and forced a sob out of her. 

"Aruin!" Cherise gasped through the screaming wind as tears flew off her eyelashes. Aruin wrapped her arms around her and held her close. She'd been saving this up for later but this would have to do for now. Who knew how much it would take out of her. 

"Hold onto me tight Cher and no matter what don't let go. If I die don't let go until youre safe." Aruin shouted near to Cherises ear before she took a deep breath. 

"Blessed Laresh please answer my call. I call you here in my hour of need for you to bestow a blessing of luck upon me and my friend Cherise. As one of your blessed children I give as much of my life as you require to help us. Please Laresh. LET LADY LUCK BLESS US!" She cried as she unleashed the power that she'd been carefully storing within herself over each day. 

"Aruin don't!" Aruin ignored Cherise's protests as she fisted her clothes and felt the power surround them. She couldn't let her die here.

Cherise stared at the faint golden glow streaming over them and wrapping around them. More tears welled in her eyes. They were still falling. They were still going to die. If anything she was lucky she wouldnt be dying alone. And that it was with her best friend of all things. But still she felt regret and sorrow. And so she said her own prayer to Laresh. Asking that if anyone be lucky enough to live that it be Aruin. 

Immediately after that thought had finished did she feel something slam against her back. There was a loud crack and it felt like time slowed down.

She gasped as her grip slacked on Aruin. Her eyes blew wide as she saw wood fragments fly past her and they continued to fall. Her eyes snapped to the first face she saw in the brief moment they passed by the crowd. Her back hurt. She watched as Aruins hands snatched a bag from a stunned mans hand. When had she let go?

And within a second they were gone. She watched as they clamored around the hole continuing to watch them. It was a commercial ship. Used for sky jumping or sight seeing. This one had been for sky jumping. 

"A-Aruin!" Cherise cried as she felt straps be wrapped around her. Why her?! Tears flew from her eyes as she tried to resist. 

"You'll be fine Cher. Itll be ok." Cherise stared in horror as her friend strapped the only gliding bag onto her. Their eyes met. When did she become so serious? She didn't want her to die.

"Don't let go of me Cherise. Promise." Cherise nodded and tightly wrapped her arms around Aruin. They turned slightly. Cherise could now see to where they were falling. If they made it just right they could land in water. But how deep would it be? 

"1. 2. 3" Aruin whispered before there was a jerk and Cherise wrapped her legs around her friend to keep her from falling as quickly. The billow opened up behind her and quickly filled with air. Her arms hurt. When did Aruin become so heavy?

Cherise opened one eye and shook the hair out of her face before she adjusted Aruin in her arms. Her grasp tightened around her for a moment. They could make it to the water. Just a little bit to the left. 

"We can do it Ari. Just hold on." Cherise whispered into Aruins ear. Her arms hurt. She couldn't let go though. She'd hate herself if she did.

"I..cant hold on.." Aruin gasped weakly. Cherises heart stopped and she clung tighter to her friend. No. She could. She could make it. She would make it. She refused to let it end this way. The water grew closer by he seconds. Just a bit more.

"By Naarons light I vow that you will." Cherise said feeling a brief strength trickle into her body. Despite not being under Naarons care, he was still a God who looked over those who invoked his name so long as he deemed them worthy. Her eyes focused and she landed in the water with a harsh splash. It wasnt as bad as it could've been which was good considering the bottom was visible despite them not hitting it immediately.

Cherise removed the straps as quickly as she could after she pushed Aruin up to the surface. She then swam up to join her friend. If she was out then she'd need to get her out of the water immediately. She dragged her body through the water slowly but surely until her feet hit land and then with a last rush of strength she barrelled out of the water and checked that her friend was still breathing. 

How in Murils name she was she didnt understand but she was grateful nonetheless. She sent a quick prayer to Laresh and Naaron before she looked around. She would need to take care of her friend and that meant shelter. Now where to go?


End file.
